Secret Admirer
by SailorJfanatic
Summary: A/U fic. Makoto has a crush. Problem is, that she has low self confidence. How would she finally open up and tell him how she feels?
1. The "Tomboy" and the "Lesbian"

A/N: As you may have known, this is an A/U fic. Meaning, no one's transforming into a sailor senshi or fighting mobile suits. This story also doesn't go by the Gundam Wing's or Sailormoon's storyline. Anyway, the only people from Sailormoon are Makoto, Michiru, and unfortunately, Usagi.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
  
Ages: The SM gals and GW guys are in high school.  
  
Everyone was in the classroom, waiting for class to start. Some were either walking around or talking to each other, while some start to come in. One of them, actually, five of them that just came in are the five most popular guys in school, not to mention, great basketball players. Their names are: Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang.  
  
'Oh, how I would love to be your girlfriend, Duo,' thought the daydreaming Makoto. 'Unfortunately, you're probably too busy going out with popular girls, like Relena or Usagi. Oh, how I would like to be one of them, to be popular and loved by the boys, especially to be with you, but their attitude sure stinks. Oh Duo, I'll act like them if that's the only way to be with you…'  
  
"Hello in there?? Earth to Makoto??" Makoto's best friend, Michiru said snapping her fingers to awaken the daydreaming Makoto.  
  
"Huh??What??… Oh, hey Michiru, when did you come in?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Hello?!?! Don't you remember? We came here together." Michiru replied. "I get it, you're thinking about HIM again, aren't ya?? Come on Makoto, there are other guys out there, why him? Are you even sure he feels the same way about you?"  
  
"Oh, Michiru, that's so easy for you to say, because you're so beautiful you have a perfect body, hair, everything. You're even smart. All the boys practically throw themselves at you. The only time a boy talked to me was when they pleaded for me not to beat them up. That's why Relena and her friends call me the…"  
  
"I know, the Tomboy, hey you're not the only one with a nickname. I have a nickname too, the Lesbian, but they don't understand that that's the past. I don't date girls anymore, not after Haruka. Same as for you, you are now capable of holding your own temper. Anyway, Makoto you are very pretty. What are you talking about when you said you didn't have a good body? You do martial arts for goodness sake; I say that you're in perfect condition, " Michiru said trying to comfort her friend.  
  
Before Makoto could say anything back, the bell rang and the teacher came in. "Ok class, calm down, and let's begin with today's lesson, but before I begin, I would like to remind you of the upcoming Valentine's Day gift exchange. Unfortunately we won't have that anymore……"  
  
"Awwww…," the class whined, except for the Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Makoto, and Michiru.  
  
"But why?" Relena and Usagi complained in unison.  
  
"So what? It's a weak celebration anyway, " Wufei said, obviously annoyed with the way his classmates were whining about. The other four, however, were also annoyed but said nothing.  
  
"Hold on, hold on, let me finish. As I have just said, we won't have a Valentine's Day gift exchange, but the school suggested that we pick a name out of the jar that I will bring out later and each one will pick a name from that jar. Then you will guys will exchange letters for one week until the school ball, understand?" the teacher explained.  
  
'Great, this will give me a chance to finally tell Duo that I've been going ga-ga over him ever since the first time I saw him, perfect! I hope I pick his name, though." Makoto thought  
  
"What's the fun in that? Gifts are so important to give during Valentine's Day, not some crummy old letter." Relena complained back  
  
"Well, the school only canceled our school's Valentine's Day tradition, that doesn't mean we can't give gifts." The teacher again tried to point out. "Well, let's begin with the lesson ……"  
  
After a couple of minutes they started to pick out names out of the jar. "Class, let's begin with the name picking, remember, only one name and no peeking, let's start with Makoto," the teacher suggested.  
  
"Great, the tomboy, I wonder who she picks, I hope she doesn't pick my Duo or Relena's Heero," Usagi mocked. "I'd feel sorry for the person she picks, she'd probably only beat them up."giving Relena a high-five.  
  
Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre heard this and gave Relena and Usagi a death glare, while the whole class laughed with them. They noticed how rude the remark was.  
  
Makoto, trying to not to punch her, just turned red. When Michiru noticed this, she spat back at Usagi and Relena,"Shut up, Relena and Usagi. At least she's not a slut like you two. I'd be more sorry of the person who you'll pick, because you'd probably just talk all about yourself, seeing how stuck up you guys are!"  
  
"Quiet, lesbian," Relena backfired.  
  
"Why you little…" warned Michiru about to slap her. (A/N: Ya, I know, OOC)  
  
Before they could beat the crap out of each other, the teacher broke it out, "All right you two, stop now or go to detention," they stopped. "Ok, Makoto, you can have your pick." Makoto only nodded, picked out a name out of the jar and went back to her seat, while the others did the same.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIIINGGNGNG," the bell rang.  
  
"Class, you are dismissed," the teacher said.  
  
"Please let it be, Duo, please!" Makoto silently whispered to herself as she Michiru walked down the school halls.  
  
When they finally got to the cafeteria, Makoto looked at the name she picked. After seeing the name, she sighed and looked down. "It's not Duo."  
  
Michiru noticed how heartbroken she looked and showed her the name she got. Makoto opened it and what she saw shocked her…  
  
TBC.  
  
Well, there you have it, the first chapter. I guess you probably already know who Michiru got, unless your dense or something. Gomen to all Relena and Usagi fans, I know they are OOC and the bad guys in my story. Oh, and if you have any suggestions or if I have made any errors, tell me in your reviews or email me. Umm…ok, guess that's it. R/R! 


	2. Payback

A/N: Hey minna! Thanks for reading the first chapter. Who do you think Michiru got? (I think it's pretty obvious, right?) Read on to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
~Last Time~  
  
When they finally got to the cafeteria, Makoto looked at the name she picked. After seeing the name, she sighed and looked down. "It's not Duo."  
  
Michiru noticed how heartbroken she looked and showed her the name she got. Makoto opened it, and what she saw shocked her…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Michi-chan! How come you didn't tell me right away?" Makoto told her in surprise.  
  
"You never asked." Michiru replied.  
  
"It's Duo! You got Duo, " she repeated happily. Then she looked at Michiru with her big green puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Beg." was all Michiru said and at the same time giggling.  
  
"Please, Please. Here you can have mine, it's Heero," Makoto pleaded with, again, those big green puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok, fine, but you owe me, " Michiru replied jokingly. What Makoto didn't know is that Michiru also had a good deal in this, for she had a slight crush on Heero.  
  
"RRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG," once again the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over.  
  
"That's my cue, better get to our classes, bye Mako-chan. Meet you outside after school," Michiru said.  
  
Before Michiru could leave, Makoto suddenly hugged her. "Thanks, Michi- chan, you're the best best friend a girl could have. In fact, I don't think of you as a best friend. I think of you more as family, a sister."  
  
Michiru got teary eyed and hugged her back. "Thanks Mako-chan. Even though me doing that for you is not that big of a deal, I, too, think of you as family. I love you Mako-chan."  
  
Then two dimwits appeared from nowhere. (A/N: You know who I'm talking about, Relena and Usagi.) "Oh, look the two lovebirds, you guys better hurry, you might be late for class."  
  
Suddenly, the two dimwits received a jaw-breaking punch from Michiru and Makoto. "That is for all the remarks you made during class." Afterwards, Michiru and Makoto left for their designated classes.  
  
Out in the halls Relena saw five boys and called out to them, "Heero, help me, that Makoto girl and her friend, Michiru, beat us up."  
  
"Yea, Duo, help us, " Usagi added.  
  
"Stupid onnas, if we help you, we're going to be late for our class. Help yourself." Wufei said harshly and left.  
  
"Wufei's right, it's probably your fault this happened to you in the first place," Duo agreed.  
  
Trowa, Heero, and Quatre just walked to their class, agreeing that Duo and Wufei were right.  
  
"Heero, aren't you even going to help me, " Relena whined. Heero just walked away. "HEEEEROOO!"  
  
At that, the hall monitor spotted them and gave them both detetions, for they should have already been in class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
It was already time to go home, and the boys were having a game. For once Makoto didn't stay to watch the game. She immediately came to start her letter. After only a few minutes, her trashcan was full of crumpled paper.  
  
"Ugggghhhh!!!" she growled as she threw yet another piece of paper in the trashcan. She then heard a knock. "Just a minute!" When she opened the door, Michiru appeared in front of her. "Michi-chan! I'm so glad you came, come in."  
  
"You should have watched the game today. Man, Duo was so amazing. He scored so many points, but not as much as Heero. As usual, they won, again. I don't think they even need to work hard on their other games. It's obvious that they will win the inter-school championships," Michiru explained.  
  
"Yea, that's great," Makoto said not listening to every word that Michiru just said. She was too focused on getting her letter done.  
  
"So whatcha doin?" Michiru asked. "Oo, so that's why you didn't come to the game." Michiru then took away the letter and read it.  
  
"Hey give that back. I'm not yet done," Makoto ordered, but it was too late Michiru had already started reading it.  
  
  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
First of all, I am so glad that I got your name. Ever since you came to our school, you caught my attention. Well, I guess you've probably heard that one before. I mean, you are so popular especially around girls. Practically every girl in the whole school likes you. How could they not like someone who's for one, perfect. You have good looks, you're athletic, you're popular, and I even heard that some of the girls made a fanclub for you. I know you're probably laughing right now, but it's true. Just to let you know, even though I adore you so much, I didn't join the fanclub. However, I made a fanclub of my own and there is only one member, me, pathetic, huh? I'm probably not your type anyway. I'm sure you would rather go out with someone like Relena or Usagi. Despite the attitude, you would probably be more compatible with them. They're pretty, you're cute and you guys belong on the same popularity status. Whoa, I have to stop for now this might end up really long and I might have nothing else to say on our other letters. What am I saying, I always have lots to say. Whatever. I cannot say my name, for now, but I will leave you with the name, Thunder.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Thunder  
  
P.S. I know you don't really need luck, but I wish you good luck anyways on your next game!  
  
  
  
After reading this, Michiru was shocked. She had never seen Makoto tell so much of her emotion. Perhaps this was a way to finally crack her out of her shell.  
  
"Hello???!?!? Was it that bad? I mean if it is, I could make another one," Makoto said about to crumple the letter.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing? It was nice. I was just thinking about how you shared so much to someone you are afraid of even to look at, " Michiru responded.  
  
"Well, if you say it's nice, then I'm ready to give it to him, " Makoto said. Then a thought came to her, 'What if he won't care about the letter, and he just throws it away…nah!'  
  
TBC.  
  
Hey again! Hope you like this chapter. Tell me, ok? R/R! 


	3. Insulting Usagi and Relena

A/N: Wow, I'm already in Chapter 3! I have so much ideas going on to my head, so expect the unexpected. I can't even sleep cuz of that. I especially get more ideas when I read your reviews. It's my first time writing fanfics and I am now familiar with how an author feels when they get reviews. So thanks for those of you who reviewed. I appreciate it. That's all I have to say for now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
'Why does he keep glancing at me? Is it because I have something on my face? Or does he know that I am Thunder? Please not. If he does, I don't think I can ever show my face to him again. Please stop looking.' Makoto thought. 'Or maybe he likes me too…'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Michiru, "Makoto, would you stop looking at Duo. Don't be so obvious."  
  
"No, he's the one who keeps on looking," Makoto defended.  
  
"Excuse me, Makoto and Michiru. But would you care to stop with your little chit chat and listen to what I'm trying to teach?" the teacher ((A/N: Sorry I don't have a name.)) intruded.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am," they apologized simultaneously.  
  
"RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!" the bell rang. ((A/N: The bell sure has a lot of parts in my fic, doesn't it?))  
  
"Class, before I let you off to lunch, may I remind you to, if you haven't done so, drop or pick up your letter in this tray near my table. Ok, you may go," the teacher clarified.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Heero, did you get a letter? Who's it from?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hn…it's from Michiru," Heero replied.  
  
"Really? Mine's from…hmm…there's no name on the envelope…how mysterious," Duo said and read the letter. As he was reading it, he was amused. He obviously looked like he was curious about who this 'Thunder' is. As excited as Makoto was in writing the letter, he started writing right away also.  
  
  
  
Dear Thunder,  
  
When I first read your letter, I was intrigued, especially when you wouldn't tell me your name. I don't normally write letters, but because your letter got me interested in some way, I'll make an exception. I guess you got me interested, because usually girls just say it in my face when they like me. I never told anyone before, but I hate it when girls do that. I want to be the one to ask them out, not them ask me out. About your comment on me being popular and the fanclub thing, babe, you flatter me too much, but it made me smile. I know what thinking, 'But he always smiles.' Well, lets just say that I was having a bad day, until I read your letter. When you said that I wouldn't date someone like you and that I would rather date popular girls like Usagi and Relena, I'm afraid that you're mistaken. There is no way, I mean, no stinking way, that I would date someone like those two brats. Even my friends wouldn't dare to date them. I don't care about popularity status; believe it or not, attitude is what matters to me the most. Wow, I've never shared to anyone this much before, especially with someone who I don't really know. Before I end this letter, Who are you? Are you ever going to tell me who you are? I'll be waiting for your next letter. By the way, thanks for the luck, no one has ever wished me good luck. I needed that. Don't forget to watch our game. I think this going to be our toughest game yet, because they were second place last year. It would be easy to beat them again, but I heard their coach is new and he had never coached a losing team. Again, thanks for the luck. Ja Ne!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Duo  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~Next Day~  
  
As Makoto was about to leave the room, she checked the tray to see if Duo had replied. She was surprised to see an envelope written 'Thunder' on it. She was so happy. Running down the halls, she bumped on to Michiru.  
  
"Hey, Mako-chan, what's the rush?" Michiru asked while getting up.  
  
"Michi-chan, he replied! He actually read my letter!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"Great! So what did he say?" Michiru said curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't read it yet," Makoto answered.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Michiru told her.  
  
"Here…wait," she said as she searched for it in her messy binder. All of a sudden, the letter fell out and a strong gust of wind blew, sending the letter flying out of the halls and landing near the place where Usagi and Relena were. "No……just myluck. O well, better go get it before the bakas see it."  
  
Slowly, she crept up behind the two who were having an interesting conversation. Makoto decides not to eavesdrop and put the letter in her pocket immediately. She was hiding behind the bushes and saw the lever to turn the sprinklers on. A smile and an evil thought came to her. 'Hehe…' After a minute or so, Relena and Usagi were running like mad in the schoolyard and received another detention, courtesy of Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan? Did you have anything to do with that ?" Michiru asked. Makoto only smiled. "Right on!" she exclaimed and gave Makoto and high-five. "Let's go to your place and just read it there."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Nice shot, Heero, honey!" cheered the now dry and even more annoying Relena.  
  
"Shut up, Relena! I'm losing my concentration because of your blabbing. Besides, you're not even my girlfriend. Don't even dare call me honey again," Heero shouted back and the people in the gym laughed at that.  
  
"PRRRRRTTT!" the coach blew his whistle. "Ok, guys that's enough practice."  
  
"Hey Duo, I know what you can give me for Valentine's Day!" cried the other annoying wolf. (A/N: Usagi!! Hehe…) "You're virginity."  
  
She said it so loud that, probably the whole school heard it. Everything was quiet, except for the giggles of two brainless bimbos.  
  
"Nice one," Relena complimented Usagi.  
  
"So Duo, what do you say?" Usagi asked, giving him a wink.  
  
"Sure, if you give me your virginity also," he said in a cool manner.  
  
One of the Duo's teammates shouted, "If Usagi and Relena are still virgins, then the whole earth would crash!" Everyone laughed at this comment. Embarrassed and pissed, the two stormed out of the gym.  
  
"Thanks, for getting rid of Usagi and Relena," Heero told Duo.  
  
"My pleasure, Hee-man, my pleasure!" Duo responded.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Sorry if this chapter was short and boring. R/R! 


	4. Worst date ever!

A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating immediately. I had to take really long and boring exams, but it's all been taken care of and now, I can continue on with my fic! Enjoy! BTW, thanks to all those who reviewed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
Duo and Makoto had been exchanging letters for days now. Still, Duo had no clue who 'Thunder' was, but he was starting to get even more interested in her. They agreed to meet each other face to face on the Valentine's Day ball.  
  
Duo had just finished reading another one of Thunder's letter. 'I hope Thunder is Michiru. Man is she hot! I know what the others people say about her, and I know she's changed. I know I can have any girl I want, but I know that she's the one for me…' his thoughts were cut off when someone passed him a ball.  
  
"Maxwell, put that ball in the duffel bag!" Wufei ordered.  
  
Duo did as said and started to walk on the school halls. Idly, he bumped into someone tall with brown hair. Because he was still in his dream cloud, he just looked at her and said, "Sorry," then left.  
  
"Yea, sorry," Makoto whispered. 'Wonder what he's thinking of? To be more precise, who?' Makoto thought. Makoto saw that Duo was going over to where his friends were. She decided to just stay there and listen, while she waits for Michiru to come over.  
  
"Duo…are you ok?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Huh? O fine, Q-man, just fine," he replied smiling.  
  
"I know what's gotten into Maxwell. It's that letter of his. He can't wait till the ball comes so that he could finally meet 'Thunder'," Wufei said, emphasizing on the word Thunder.  
  
"You're just jealous, WU-MAN, because u never got a letter like me," Duo said and stuck out his tongue out at him. At that, Wufei started to chase him around the campus.  
  
Makoto just laughed at the scene. She had to admit, Duo can be childish at times, and that is an understatement. 'Duo, you always make me smile. But sometimes, I can't help think that maybe I'm just wasting my time. What if you expect Thunder to be someone else?'  
  
"Makoto, ready to go?" Michiru came and asked.  
  
"Yea, what took you so long?" Makoto asked with eyebrows up.  
  
" Well, Heero and I talked and…"  
  
"And? What?"  
  
"Umm… Heero asked to go out with me tonight," Michiru replied.  
  
"Great! Let's go home and get you ready," Makoto said with excitement.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Good evening,. Sir, Madame. Let me escort you to your table," the waiter in the French restaurant suggested.  
  
"Heero, it's really nice of you to bring me to a French restaurant. And from the looks of it, it looks expensive." Michiru said, hopeful that it would break the uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied nonchalantly.  
  
'Man this is going to be a long night. If he's going to act like this tonight, I think I might as well change my mind about liking him. I don't like men that are too serious.' Michiru thought.  
  
The night went horribly for both of them, though they didn't show it. They had nothing in common as well as nothing to talk about.  
  
'Note to self, never go out with guys like Heero again,' Michiru thought. 'I know who would really enjoy his company, Mako-chan. Yup, she's a more compatible match for Heero.'  
  
"Michiru, are you ready to go?" Heero asked to what sounded more as a command.  
  
'He talks!' she thought bitterly. "Yeah fine, whatever, Heero, I have to be honest with you. This night really sucked. Not only did you not talk, but we have nothing in common. So sorry, I think that this will be the first and last date." Michiru said frankly.  
  
"Michiru, I also have to be honest with you. I too, think this was a bad night. So, just like what you said, this will be the last date, but we can still be friends. Just so that you will not think that I'm not gentleman, I'll give you the ride home," Heero said in a gentlest manner as possible.  
  
  
  
\=\=\=\  
  
After taking Michiru home, Heero decided to go for a walk in the park. 'I have to clear my mind off of things. I couldn't tell the guys my problems. It's best that I learn to handle them myself.'  
  
That same night, Makoto also took a stroll on the park. Michiru hadn't told her about the date yet. She wasn't in the park to clear her thoughts, however, she just loves walking in the park at night, seeing the night sky and appreciating the peaceful surroundings the park has to offer. On her way into the deeper part of the park, she noticed a person with rich, brown, and unruly hair. 'Hm…its not often that I see people besides me stroll in the park at this time of the night.' Makoto noticed that he was deep in thought and decided to tap him in the shoulder in attempt to have a little chitchat with him, 'He seems harmless enough, I hope…'  
  
Quickly Heero turned at the tap, surprising Makoto. "Heero, I didn't know it was you. What are you doing in the park this late?"  
  
"Just trying to clear my mind, that's all," he replied.  
  
"I heard you and Michiru had a date tonight. How did it go?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I guess she hadn't told you yet," he explained. "Honestly, it was horrible. All we did was go to the restaurant, eat, stare, and confront each other that we can't have a date anymore. Don't get me wrong, I think she's beautiful, smart, and kind, but I guess she's not my type. At first I thought I liked her, but I would prefer to just be friends with her," He was half shocked that he was telling her all this. He wouldn't even talk to the guys this much about his personal life. It was probably her warm aura that made him tell her all this. 'Why am I getting so… emotional all of a sudden?' Heero thought and just shook the thought off.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
There you have it folks, chapter 4! Ja Ne! R/R 


	5. The Valentine's Day Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness. The room that she was in was filled with complete and pure darkness. The only light present was like a spotlight out of nowhere that appeared directly atop her figure. She was still. Not a single voluntary muscle moving. She did not know where to go, scared of what lies ahead. Suddenly, a light similar to hers appeared on top of another figure. She recognized it and called on it.  
  
"Michiru!" quickly, she ran to her. As she neared Michiru, she noticed she had a smirk on her lips, a mischievous evil smirk, to be exact.  
  
"Makoto, I've had enough of you. I've had enough of you always telling your stupid problems. Let's get one thing straight, I don't CARE! You're just a loser. Get it? A total LOSER!" she insulted her. "Another thing, Duo is MINE!  
  
"No! You're not Michiru. You would never say such things," after saying those words, what once was Michiru turned into Usagi, "Usagi? I should have known."  
  
"Surprise, surprise," she taunted.  
  
Abruptly, another light appeared. Makoto was surprised to see who this figure was. It was Duo. Ignoring Usagi, she blurted out his name to catch his attention.  
  
"Duo! I'm Thunder!" Makoto yelled from the distance to Duo.  
  
Duo came closer and was wearing a black and white tux with a corsage on this right chest area. His hair was in his usual braid. As he walked towards Makoto, his face shone through the light, which made him look absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"You are Thunder?" he asked simply.  
  
"Yes," she replied, head down.  
  
Though aware to the fact that Usagi was there, Duo lifted Makoto's chin and made his lips come into contact with hers. Usagi was dead shocked about his motion and just disappeared. Makoto, on the other hand, was slightly surprised at his gesture, but passionately returned the kiss anyway. Throughout the kiss, both their eyes were closed. Catching every exchange of breath given by each other. All the while she thought she was kissing Duo, but when she had opened her eyes, she found herself not kissing Duo but…Heero?  
  
At this, she woke up startled, "Strange…O well, might as well dress up and change." But inside her, she had a gut feeling something unusual or bad might happen. It felt heavy and she did not know how to explain. Makoto ignored this gut feeling and went on to preparing for the day.  
  
Today was special for Makoto. It was the day of the Valentine's Day ball. The day where she tells Duo her feelings, as well as reveal to him that she was Thunder. She had decided to give Duo a gift, even though it was not necessary. She saved her money to give him a really expensive pair of basketball shoes. It was so expensive that she had used it to buy even her own dress for the ball.  
  
'I wonder what I should wear,' she thought as she went through her closet. There were piles of clothing all over her room. Finally, she found a dress that would fit her. It wasn't the most elegant or the most expensive looking, but it was her mother's dress. Some parts of the dress had patches in it or was faded. She had no other choice. It was that or a big shirt and baggy jeans, for those were the only clothes that she had. She never did like wearing dresses nor did she own one, except the one her mother had left her. Besides the fact that she did not have any dresses, she also didn't know how to fix herself. The only thing that can do is her hair, which is putting it up in a ponytail. When Makoto was done dressing up, she decided to head for the school auditorium for the ball.  
  
As she was walking, Makoto noticed that everyone was either dancing or flirting. At last, she found where Michiru was. Michiru was seated on a nearby table, waiting for her. It was slightly close to the "popular" table.  
  
Hours passed and Makoto still hadn't shown herself to Duo. Because of all the pacing and glancing at his watch from time to time, it was also obvious that Duo is also looking forward to meeting her. Makoto saw this and was slightly amused. 'Should I go now? Wait, what if he rejects me? Or worse, makes fun of me? Maybe I should just forget about this? What am I saying? I should just go up to him and spill everything.' While heading to Duo's direction, she was stopped by two annoying brats.  
  
"Makoto, nice dress," Relena, who was wearing a J. Lo style dress that showed total cleavage, practically her boobs, said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, where did you get it? At the lost and found?" Usagi, who was wearing a similar dress except shorter, added.  
  
'Makoto, control yourself, it will only ruin your night. Just walk away,' she tried to calm herself. "Good one, now let me ask you a question. Where did you get your dresses?" pointing at their totally hoochie-like outfits. "At the strip club?" she smiled teasingly then left them.  
  
'Okay, breathe, this will only take a while. If he just wants to be friends, I'm cool. Just breathe,' Makoto thought while doing breathing exercises. As she neared his table, her heart pounded rapidly. It felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.  
  
"Umm…Duo," she tapped him on the shoulder. "I, I wanted to give you this. It's a present from me," she hesitated telling him what she was suppose to, but went ahead on telling it anyway. "Another thing, Duo, I- am Thunder. The one who's been giving you letters and vice versa."  
  
He put on a shocked expression as he held the gift given to him, "You're Thunder?" he asked, sounding disappointed and unsure. He just stepped back.  
  
Sensing rejection, Makoto walked away head down, embarrassed at what she just did. She was about to step out of the door, when Relena and Usagi stopped her.  
  
"You think you can actually steal my Duo?" Usagi remarked.  
  
Makoto was in no mood for control right now. All she could see was red. Filled with anger and hatred and at the same time ashamed, she gave Usagi smack on the face. "Next time, get out of my way," she warned them and then ran as far away as she could from the school.  
  
Michiru was shocked and disappointed. She ran after Makoto after giving Duo a glare. 'How could he do this to her? She's so sweet and caring. All they could see are the rumors Relena and Usagi are spreading. Why don't they get to know her first before judging her? I'm getting out of here.'  
  
Heero watched from the corner. He knew Makoto a little better than his friends or any other person in the room except Michiru. He knew well enough that Makoto did not deserve what Duo just did to her. He, too, glared at Duo and just headed home.  
  
Duo was surprised at his reaction. For that, he mildly mentally scolded himself. He didn't act like that because he believed what Usagi and Relena said about her. He just wasn't expecting Makoto to be Thunder. He didn't expect someone like Makoto wrote all the emotions shared in the letters. He looked at the gift he was given and decided, 'I have to talk to her tomorrow to straighten things out.'  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	6. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto had decided to proceed home after the ball. She was more than disappointed. It totally crushed her heart seeing Duo's reaction. Not to mention the embarrassment he had caused her. Immediately after changing, Makoto had gone to the training room It was the only way to let her anger and frustrations out. She hit the punching bag mercilessly. Though her knuckles were already bloody red and blood was actually seeping out, she did not care. All Makoto wanted was to let it all out. She was so caught up on what she's doing that she didn't noticed anyone come in and enter the training room.  
  
"Makoto, it's not helpful if you let you're anger out on the punching bag," quickly she averted her gaze to Michiru.  
  
"So?" she replied sarcastically as she continued to punch.  
  
"Well, usually crying helps. It helps relive you of the burden you feel inside," Michicru advised.  
  
Without saying a word, she ran to Michiru and cried like she'd never cried before, "Makoto, I understand how hard this must be for you. Maybe it's for the best."  
  
"Michiru, I was totally expecting an positive reaction from him. How could he do this?" she sobbed on some more.  
  
For hours she had continued crying. Even Michiru can't help but shed some tears. She felt ultimately sorry for Makoto. Rejection, the worst feeling ever. Unfortunately for Makoto, rejection had always clung on to her and nor did loneliness. It was a good thing she had a friend like Michiru. She was the only one that could understand her.  
  
Michiru continued soothing her friend until she fell asleep on her shoulder. She figured she must be tired from all that crying and the emotional high she was going through. Michiru decided to sleepover just in case Makoto needed a shoulder to cry on 24/7. After all, she's the only Makoto's got. She had no family or other friends.  
  
The next day, Makoto received an unexpected early visit. She wasn't in the mood to entertain any guests, except Michiru, in her house right now. Makoto lay on the bed listening as Michiru talked to the person outside the door.  
  
"What do you want? Haven't you had enough fun humiliating Makoto last night? Don't tell me you want to insult her some more? Cause if you do, you had better go, because what you did to her last night was enough. Right now, she's moping in her room because of you. Why don't you people get to know her first before treating like what you did last night?" she heard Michiru speak straightforwardly.  
  
'Go Michiru. You're on fire!' she cheered Michiru inwardly. Makoto couldn't help but smile at what she's hearing. She knew that the "guest" must be Duo.  
  
"Would you let me explain? I'm not here to insult or embarrass Makoto. And I'm certainly not here to argue with you! Now please let me talk to Makoto," Duo said starting to get impatient. 'Sheesh, what a feisty girl. Remind me never to get on her bad side.'  
  
"What do you want, Duo?" spoke Makoto appearing beside Michiru.  
  
"Listen, Makoto. I understand that what I did last night was uncalled for. I shouldn't have acted that way," he began to explain.  
  
Makoto, obviously interested on what he had to say, made a motion for him to come in and tell her more. "As I was saying, I'm sorry Makoto. Sorry than I'll ever be in my whole life."  
  
She smiled at how cute Duo looked when he begged. He continued, "I guess the reason for my reaction was that I wasn't expecting you to be the Thunder. I mean all those emotions, expressive words, and not to mention the handwriting. I wasn't expecting it to be you, no offense. What I'm trying to bring out is, I'll say it again, I'm sooooo sorry. Just to make you feel better, my roommates/friends won't even talk to me. As for Relena and Usagi, none of us would even talk to them also.  
  
'Should I forgive? Ugh…how could anyone get angry at him when he's got those cute puppy dog eyes. Well, he did say sorry,' she thought.  
  
After a minute of thinking, Makoto started to speak, "Duo, I forgive you. I was really disappointed at how you didn't even give me a chance, but it's ok now. Just hearing you apologize makes me feel better."  
  
"So does this mean we could possibly friends," Duo asked.  
  
'Aww… I was hoping to be your girlfriend, but being friends might not be that bad,' she thought.  
  
"Sure, why not," she agreed.  
  
"By the way, I loved the shoes."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Around in the afternoon, Makoto walked down the park, this time, to think. She was glad that the conflict between her and Duo didn't last long or get bigger. She'd hate to have another enemy. Being friends with Duo wouldn't be that bad, but she can't help it that she still had feelings for him. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"You ok,?" the person asked.  
  
She turned around and saw it was Heero, "Nice to see you too and yeah, just thinking. Duo came and explained to me everything. In the end, we decided to become friends."  
  
"Good," After a brief pause, he continued, "Makoto, I have to be honest with you."  
  
'Honest?' she thought suspiciously. "What do you have to be honest about?"  
  
"Well, Makoto, I know we haven't known much about each other, but it makes me feel good to be around you. You understand me. What I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow and thought for about a minute. "Heero, don't you think you're rushing things too quickly? I know how much we shared about each other the other night, but why don't we get to know each other a little better? Let's just be friends for a while, and then when the time comes, hopefully, we can hook up.  
  
Noticing his shameful expression she added, "Hey Heero, I'm not letting you down. If you think I'm rejecting you, you're wrong. If it is fate that we be together, then fate will find a way to do so.  
  
"I guess you're right Makoto," he finally spoke agreeing with her. His normal reaction would be to walk away, but this time, he felt she's worth waiting for. After all, she was the only one who understood him as well as he could talk to without anything to hold back. "As a friend, Makoto, would you like to have lunch with me?"  
  
"No prob."  
  
  
  
TBC. 


End file.
